Lucy Livingston
Lucy Livingston is a shy 16 year old girl who moonlights as the superhero "Inkwell" in her free time, using her innate psychic power over ink to save lives to the best of her ability. She is played by Enirboreh. Biography Lucy Melanie Livingston is an amateur hero from an extraordinarily old family of superpowered individuals; the last vestiges of the previously prestigious Livingston line who have had a history of producing some of the most infamously powerful and unstable espers back in her homeworld. Blessed with a potent psychic influence over ink, Lucy has been struggling to help as many people as she possibly can while trying to do her part for her financially struggling family, and with her innate timidity and mental struggles her attempts have been made all the more difficult. With her father unknown and the rest of her family fraying at the seams, Lucy has had to find worth in other places—heroic acts being among them. Going by the name of "Inkwell" in her alternate lifestyle, Lucy has only just begun to make an impact, but with the characteristic selfishness of most other espers there's no telling what trials she'll have to go through next. Lucy arrived in the City while she was in the middle of swinging through her own city. Thankfully she's adjusted quickly, and has even made a couple of connections in the short couple of days she's been there so far. Personality Lucy is an intensely empathetic individual, only undercut by her severe self-confidence issues and social anxiety. She tends to stay quiet until practically forced into a situation where she has to speak, and to her credit she manages to be fairly communicative once she gets going. Lucy is unafraid of expressing her sympathy and is incredibly selfless in that regard—however she seems reluctant to display her more negative and so-called "selfish" aspects and comes across somewhat averse to conflict as a result. In contrast, however, whenever conflict does come her way she is quick to act—her emotional immaturity resulting in her lashing out with surprising intensity and boldness usually not seen in the girl. Despite her shame of this darker side of herself, Lucy tries to keep her mind more on other people than her own self—unknowingly fuelling the split between her outer self and inner self all the while. Friends * Aichi Sendou: Met in the Forest and made an immediate connection with him. Views him as someone similar to her. Abilities * Melanokinesis: The ability to psychically manipulate ink. This is her primary power, and was manifested due to her adoration of painting and art. All of her other powers are offshoots of this one. With it, she can form ink into practically whatever shape she imagines, alter its pigmentation, and even affect its solidity. Her control is enough that her current superhero outfit is actually constructed of the stuff. * Melanogenesis: Lucy also has the ability to generate ink from her body's fat supplies, and can then push it through her skin to give her more material to work with. Excess usage of this power greatly fatigues her and can even cause her to suffer from symptoms of dehydration and starvation. This appears to have taken its toll on her physicality, as she is notably weakened and overly thin for a girl her age. * Melanomorphism: The ability to convert into ink. Lucy survives this process purely with her psychic presence, and the details of the transition between organic material and artifical ink is unknown even to her. Lucy relies purely on tactile senses to get around, as she is effectively blind while in this state—yet she also feels pain as a result of this heightened sensitivity to contact and can be easily knocked back into her normal form with enough force. Lucy cannot generate ink in this state, but she can manipulate her body in the same manner as her melanokinesis instead.